yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
The Wicked Eraser
イレイザー | trans_name = Wicked God Eraser | alt_name = Dark Eraser | romaji_name = Jashin Ireizā | image = TheWickedEraser-CT07-EN-SR-LE.jpg | attribute = Dark | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = ? | def = ? | number = 57793869 | effect = Summon, Continuous, Trigger, Ignition | vilore = Lá này không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt. Lá này không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp trừ cách Hi sinh 3 quái thú. ATK và DEF của lá này sẽ bằng số lá bài đối phương điều khiển x 1000. Khi lá này bị hủy và đưa vào Mộ bài, hủy hết bài trên sân. Vào Giai đoạn Chính của bạn, bạn có thể hủy lá này. | lore = This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of cards your opponent controls x 1000. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. During your Main Phase, you can destroy this card. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Spécialement. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée Normalement ou être Posée excepté en Sacrifiant 3 monstres. L'ATK et la DEF de cette carte sont chacune égale au nombre de cartes contrôlées par votre adversaire x 1000. Lorsque cette carte est détruite et envoyée au Cimetière, détruisez toutes les cartes sur le Terrain. Durant votre Main Phase, vous pouvez détruire cette carte. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden, außer indem du 3 Monster als Tribut anbietest. Die ATK und DEF dieser Karte entsprechen jeweils der Anzahl der Karten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, x 1000. Wenn diese Karte zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, zerstöre alle Karten auf dem Spielfeld. Während deiner Main Phase kannst du diese Karte zerstören. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata Specialmente. Questa carta non può essere Evocata Normalmente o Posizionata se non offrendo come Tributo 3 mostri. L'ATK e il DEF di questa carta sono ognuno uguale al numero di carte controllate dal tuo avversario x 1000. Quando questa carta viene distrutta e mandata al Cimitero, distruggi tutte le carte sul Terreno. Durante la Main Phase, puoi distruggere questa carta. | pt_lore = Este cartão não pode ser convocado Especial. Este cartão não pode ser normal ou convocados exceto pelo tributo de 3 monstros. O ATK e DEF deste cartão são cada um igual ao número de cartões de seu oponente controla x 1000. Quando este cartão é destruída e enviada para o cemitério, destruir todas as cartas no campo. Durante a sua fase principal, você pode destruir este cartão. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Normal, ni Colocada, excepto Sacrifiando 3 monstruos. El ATK y l DEF de esta carta son iguales a l cantidad de cartas que controle tu adversario x 1000. Cuando esta carta es destruida y mandada al Cementerio, destruye todas las cartas en el Campo. Durante tu Main Phase, puedes destruir esta carta. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。 [[field|フィールド]]の[[monster|モンスター]]３ を[[Tribute|リリース]]した のみ できる。①：このカードの ・ ]]は、 フィールドのカードの ×１０００になる。②： メインフェイズに できる。このカードを する。③：このカードが され[[Graveyard| ]]へ[[send| られた]] に する。フィールドのカードを て する。 | th_lore = การ์ดใบนี้ไม่สามารถอัญเชิญแบบพิเศษและมอนสเตอร์ที่คว่ำหน้าได้ สามารถอัญเชิญได้ด้วยการบูชายัญมอนสเตอร์สามตัวที่หงายหน้าอยู่บนสนาม พลังโจมตี และ พลังป้องกันจะเท่ากับจำนวนการ์ดที่อยู่ในสนามของฝ่ายตรงข้าม x 1,000 เมื่อการ์ดนี้ถูกทำลายและถูกส่งไปที่สุสาน จะทำลายการ์ดทุกใบที่อยู่ในสนาม ระหว่าง main phase ของเรา, เราสามารถทำลายการ์ดใบนี้เองได้เลย | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터 3장을 릴리스한 경우에만 일반 소환 / 세트할 수 있다. 이 카드의 공격력 / 수비력은, 상대 필드 위에 존재하는 카드의 매수 × 1000 포인트의 수치가 된다. 이 카드가 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 필드 위의 카드를 전부 파괴한다. 자신 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 이 카드를 파괴할 수 있다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Ultra Rare) | wc08dp = 1750 | archetype1 = Wicked God | summon1 = Cannot Special Summon | summon2 = Normal Summon with 3 Tributes | stats1 = Variable ATK | stats2 = Variable DEF | mst1 = Destroys itself | mst2 = Destroys Spell Cards | mst3 = Destroys Trap Cards | mst4 = Destroys Monster Cards | database_id = 7092 }}